NEW LIFE
by HunTaoKaiSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo yang Gay bertemu dengan Kai yang merasa hidupnya begitu-begitu saja. / "Kyung-Kyungsoo. Kau Gay?" / YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/KAISOO[KAIxKYUNGSOO]/Rated:Berubah-ubah *Bad Summary* DONT LIKE?DONT READ! [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

"**NEW LIFE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rated : T

Main Pair : KaiSoo **[ KAI X KYUNGSOO ]**

.

Cast : HunHan,ChanBaek,TaoRis,XiuChen,SuLay, dan temukan sendiri para Cast lainnya ._.

.

'_**WARNING' **_: This is YAOI,BL (Boy X Boy)~!

.

**NOTE **: Author masih Newbie. Typo everywhere. Alur kacau. FF ini murni milik Saya. #COPAS? KARMA masih berlaku !

**Setiap Chapter Rated bisa berubah-ubah~!**

**Don't Like YAOI/this FF? CLOSE Button Opened Broad !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ CHAPTER 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alarm membangunkan seorang namja yg masih tertidur. Dengan mata yg tertutup Jongin mematikan alarm yg mengganggunya. Kai turun dari kasur dan menekan sebuah tombol mesin penghasil Espresso secara otomatis. Kai pun berjalan menuju balkon yg berada diapartemennya. Sambil memperhatikan pejalan kaki yg berlalu lalang menjalani aktifitas mereka, jongin mulai mengesap Espresso yg dipegangnya.

"Kenapa hidupku tidak semulus para pejalan kaki itu? Kenapa hidupku terasa seperti itu-itu saja"

Kai mendesah kecil, meratapi nasibnya. Yah, Kai dikenal sebagai orang yg dingin, tajam, bahkan sulit bergaul, senyum atau tertawa saja mungkin setahun sekali dan itupun hanya dipaksakan. Jadi wajar jika dia tidak memiliki teman, kecuali Sehun, sahabat dari kecilnya. Poker face, yah itu andalannya.

Kai beralih menatap seragam yg terpampang rapi diLemarinya itu.

"Hari pertama sekolah, dan disekolah ygbaru. Dan itu semua sama saja. Belajar,dan lulus"

Kai langsung meraih handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai melewati koridor sekolah dengan menggukan Headset dengan mata tertutup. Dia tidak perduli jika menabrak siswa siswi ataupun guru sekalipun.

'Brakkk'

Kai merutuki perkataanya tadi, diapun membuka matanya menatap siapa yg menabraknya, atau lebih jelas ditabrak. Kai hendak marah, memaki orang didepannya, namun apa nyata? Dia malah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gwenchana?"

Kai menarik tangan namja didepannya, dan memberikan buku yg tergeletak tadi.

"Ne. Mian, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu"

Kata namja tadi.

Kenapa kai menjadi selembut dan sebaik ini? Mungkin karena namja tadi menabraknya tepat bagian kepala sehingga membuat kai sedikit geger/?

"Ani, seharusnya aku yg meminta maaf. Perkenalkan Kim Jongin imnida, panggil saja Kai"

Jongin mengulurkankan tangannya dan balas manis oleh namja tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kai. Ohyah, aku harus pergi, aku sedang terburu-buru. Sampai ketemu lagi Kai"

Kyungsoo pun berlari menjauh dari Kai, kai masih bisa melihat punggung Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menghilang ketika dia membelok.

Kai hendak pergi juga, namun dia melihat Buku, tidak lebih tepatnya semacam komik dilantai, Kai berpikir itu pasti punya Kyungsoo yg terjatuh dan dia harus mengembalikannya. Dan, mata kai membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yg dia pegang.

"Kyu-kyungsoo. Kau Gay?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

Pendek? Emang :v

Author lg terburu-buru, tapi author janji chapter 2 bakalan lebih panjang :v

Oh yeth. Ff With Six Vampire maap belom diNext, kalo ada waktu author next dah :*

Tinggalkan Ripiw ne~^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**NEW LIFE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rated : T

Main Pair : KaiSoo **[ KAI X KYUNGSOO ]**

.

Cast : HunHan,ChanBaek,TaoRis,XiuChen,SuLay, dan temukan sendiri para Cast lainnya ._.

.

'_**WARNING' **_: This is YAOI,BL (Boy X Boy)~!

.

**NOTE **: Author masih Newbie. Typo everywhere. Alur kacau. FF ini murni milik Saya. #COPAS? KARMA masih berlaku !

**Setiap Chapter Rated bisa berubah-ubah~!**

**Don't Like YAOI/this FF? CLOSE Button Opened Broad !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ CHAPTER 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Review

Kai melewati koridor sekolah dengan menggukan Headset dengan mata tertutup. Dia tidak perduli jika menabrak siswa siswi ataupun guru sekalipun.

'Brakkk'

Kai merutuki perkataanya tadi, diapun membuka matanya menatap siapa yg menabraknya, atau lebih jelas ditabrak. Kai hendak marah, memaki orang didepannya, namun apa nyata? Dia malah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gwenchana?"

Kai menarik tangan namja didepannya, dan memberikan buku yg tergeletak tadi.

"Ne. Mian, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu"

Kata namja tadi.

Kenapa kai menjadi selembut dan sebaik ini? Mungkin karena namja tadi menabraknya tepat bagian kepala sehingga membuat kai sedikit geger/?

"Ani, seharusnya aku yg meminta maaf. Perkenalkan Kim Jongin imnida, panggil saja Kai"

Jongin mengulurkankan tangannya dan balas manis oleh namja tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kai. Ohyah, aku harus pergi, aku sedang terburu-buru. Sampai ketemu lagi Kai"

Kyungsoo pun berlari menjauh dari Kai, kai masih bisa melihat punggung Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menghilang ketika dia membelok.

Kai hendak pergi juga, namun dia melihat Buku, tidak lebih tepatnya semacam komik dilantai, Kai berpikir itu pasti punya Kyungsoo yg terjatuh dan dia harus mengembalikannya. Dan, mata kai membulat sempurna ketika melihat apa yg dia pegang.

"Kyu-kyungsoo. Kau Gay?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai masih tak berkutik. Dia masih diam memegangi sambil sesekali mengedipkan matanya menatap Komik ditangannya.

Bagaimana tidak komik yang cover depannya bergambar Pria dan Pria sambil berciuman. Bahkan judulnya komiknya membuat bulu kuduk Kai merinding. "My Sex Boy" apa-apaan ini.

Kai pun mengisi komik tadi kedalam tasnya dan kembali berjalan kekelasnya. Namun dengan perasaan yg berbeda,entah itu kaget,marah,benci,atau—

Cinta?

Entahlah kai tidak tau, yg penting sekarang adalah memberikan komik itu kepada kepunyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari memasuki kelasnya, dengan sedikit mengendap endap. Dan keberuntungan dipihaknya, Lee seongsaengnim belum masuk.

"Kau terlambat lagi Kyungsoo?"

Sapa teman kyungsoo sebelah bangkunya

"Hosh ... hoshh .. hoshh .. ya begitulah. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Lee seongsaengnim belum masuk Baek?"

Kata kyungsoo sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ne. Kalau begitu, sekarang berikan komik yang kau janjikan kemarin."

Kyungsoo pun duduk dibangkunya sambil membongkar isi tasnya.

"Hi-hilang?"

Kyungsoo mulai membongkar asal, mencurahkan semua isi tasnya kedepan mejanya.

"Kau kenapa kyung? Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan kyungsoo yang mulai bingung, akhirnya membantunya mencari.

"mungkin kau lupa membawanya kyung. Atau—mungkin terjatuh. Apakah kau bertemu seseorang saat kemari?"

Tanya Baekhyun yang masih membantu Kyungsoo mencari

"Tidak Baek. Aku tidak bertemu dengan sia—tunggu, waktu dikoridor aku bertabrakan dengan namja. Mungkin komik itu terjatuh saat aku bertabrakan dengannya. Aigooo. Bagaimana ini"

Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Perlahan kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas, entahlah kemana. dia tidak perduli jika Lee seongsaengnim masuk dan dia tidak didalam kelas. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Komik itu. Dia harus mengambilnya kembali. Tapi, bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan kai? Dia hanya duduk melamun sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan, mulai dari dia bertabrakan dengan kyungsoo, memegang tangannya, berkenalan dengannya, dan—menemukan komik hentai milik kyungsoo.

Kai disadarkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Oyy. Temsek, kenapa melamun? Tidak seperti biasanya"

"Gwenchana. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Temsek OH SEHUN"

Kata Kai dingin sambil menatap sehun dan menekan kata 'Oh sehun'

"Hahaha. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sepertinya kau harus kekamar mandi, setidaknya basuh wajahmu"

Saran sehun dan kai langsung mengambil komik tadi dan berjalan keluar.

Kai memasuki kamar mandi dan matanya langsung terpaku oleh sesosok namja, yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Kyungsoo sedang menutup matanya sambil menatap cermin astaga, betapa kerennya dia.

Kai perlahan berjalan menuju samping kyungsoo dan berdehem kecil, sehingga kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap siapa yang berada disampingya.

"Eh. Kai?"

Kyungsoo membuka kata dengann sedikit gugup.

"oh. Hey kyung. Emm, begini—apa kau kehilangan sesuatu? Misalnya seperti buku atau semacamnya"

Kata kai sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Mata kyungsoo membulat lebar, menampilkan ekspresi (O_O) saat dia mengerti apa yang kai maksudkan.

"N-Ne. Bisa dibilang semacam ko-komik. Ke-kenapa?"

Kata kyungsoo sambil terbata bata.

Kai meghela nafas sambil memberikan kepunyaan kyungsoo.

"Ini. Aku yakin ini pasti punyamu. Ambillah."

Kyungsoo yang melihat bendanya yang hilang langsung mengambilnya dan membungkuk didepan kai.

"Go-Gomawo."

Kyungsoo berniat pergi dari situ, tapi dia merasa ada tangan yang memegangi telapak tangannya.

"Kyung—apa kau seorang Gay?"

'DEGG'

Jantung kyungsoo berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana seorang kai bertanya begitu kepadanya.

Perlahan kyungsoo berbalik menghadap kai, dan mulai menhela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia harus mengatakan sejujurnya. Percuma jika dia akan menutupinya, sudah terlambat.

"Ne Kai. Aku seorang Gay. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum pernah berhubungan serius dengan seorang namja. Aku masih mencari seorang yang tepat. Lagipula, semua teman-temanku Gay. dan sebagian juga seme berada dikelasmu"

Kai menatap kyungsoo cengo. Seme? Dikelasnya? Apa jangan-jangan sehun termasuk? Kenapa dia tidak tau?

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena bertanya padamu"

Kai pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan kyungsoo otomatis berjalan keluar kamar mandi, dan tanpa kai sadari kyungsoo tersenyum yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

Lumayan panjang dan chapter 2 update. *Horree\^O^/

Bagaimana? Gaje kan? :'v

Yap. Sekian -.-

Makasih dah ripiw dichap sebelumnya :*

Dont forget to riview again :* *angkat banner KaiSoo* -''

See you later ~ :*


End file.
